Double Trouble
by Risje44
Summary: The Adler family is a little bit different than other families. Iris, Rik, Jake and Lissie have superpowers, and they're obliged to save the world at all times. What happens when they meet Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport? What happens when Iris and Chase can't even bare to be around each other.. but are besotted after one look in each others eyes.. IrisxChase RikxBree
1. Chapter 1

'I'm going to miss you so much, Rissie,' my twin sister Lisanne said. I always call her Lissie, as she calls me Rissie. I was about to board my plane to America, since I was going to live there with my family for three months. Well… It's not my real family, but as close as. 'I'm going to miss you too, Lissie. Come visit me quick, okay? And keep an eye on mom, dad, Jake and Rik for me, will you?' We hugged and kissed each other's cheek. 'I can come by any time you like!' She assured me, and I hopped on the plane. My plane ride was pretty comfortable. That was good, because it lasted twelve hours. My… guardian, Mr Adler is rich. He made sure I travelled first class. I had never travelled by plane before, so I was nervous. I know I was doubting about saying guardian. That's because he isn't quite just my guardian. Mr Adler is also my dad figure, but: he made me, Lissie and my brother Rik. Not as a normal dad. When I say "made" I mean built. Lissie, Rik and I aren't normal humans. We are bionic humans. That means that we are humans with super powers, and we have to save the world from time to time. We love our powers. Lissie, Rik and I aren't the only bionic humans. We're very certain about that, since Lissie also had a boyfriend who was bionic. His name was Jake and he came from America. You see, Lissie has the power of teleportation. One day she felt like going to L.A. and she stranded exactly in front of Jake's house. They fell in love instantly, and Jake is great. The thing is, Jake has the same powers. It really comes in handy, they can see each other every day. Jake was made by Mr Morgan. Mr Morgan did only make Jake, at least, that is what he says. Rik agreed, he is the one who could sense the presence of other bionic humans.

I decided to sleep for a little while, before I would arrive at the airport. I would live with dad his best friends' family for a while. Dad his best friend is Tasha. I'd known Tasha for my whole "life" now. She doesn't know about me being bionic. Dad made sure that everyone would think that Lissie, Jake, Rik and I had grown like normal kids. He created illusions for other people. They saw Mrs Adler giving birth to us, growing up, while we always had had the same age and height. Lissie and I were 17, and Rik and Jake were 18. I would live with Tasha and her new husband, Donald Davenport and Tasha's son Leo. Leo was one of my best friends, we were very good buddies. 'Miss, the flight has arrived,' I heard, and I opened my eyes. 'Thank you,' I smiled at the flight attendant and sat up. She smiled back, and walked away. I stood up, grabbed my bags and walked out of the plane. When I came at the luggage band, I searched for mine, and checked my phone in the meantime. I had three texts, one from Lissie, one from Rik and one from dad.  
_"Hey Rissie, Rik, Jake and I will be there in a week, okay?"  
_I was happy, Lissie and Rik would come here! Probably a lot faster… teleportation.  
_"Hey biosis. I'm going to miss you, see you in a week!" _Now I laughed, Rik always called me biosis. Bionic sister.  
_"Hi honey. Lisa and I are going to miss you very much. Rik, Jake and Lisanne are joining you in a week. Greet Tasha, Donald and Leo for me. Love, your dad."_

I felt a lump in my throat. It's not that because I'm bionic I have no emotions. Actually, because I'm bionic, my emotions are pretty strong. Sometimes they even trigger my glitches. I have the power to absorb other people's powers. Not just from bionics, also from normal people. When someone is very strong, I can absorb his power and I would have the same strength. I really liked my power. I also had the ability of bionic hearing, and calling up a force field. Rik on the other hand, had the power of super speed, and invisibility. He could also get in to Lissie and my head, when we mess up with our powers. He could straighten us out. I really loved being a bionic human, but from now on… I would be Iris Naomi Adler. A normal teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

'Iris, honey!' I heard Tasha calling me. I turned around with my luggage next to me, and ran up to Tasha. 'Tasha!' We laughed and hugged. 'Oh honey, you've become such a lady! How are you?' 'I'm fine! Thank you, how are you?' Leo ran up. 'RisRis!' He yelled and we hugged. 'Lion!' I always called Leo lion, I liked the Dutch coincidence. 'We're fine, Iris. Now, we need to tell you some things. First, meet my husband. Donald?' Mr Davenport walked up and he smiled. 'Hello Iris, I've heard a lot of things about you. Good things of course! I'm Donald Davenport. Nice to meet you.' I shook his hand and gave him kissed his cheeks. Dutch habitat. 'Hello Mr Davenport, I'm Iris. I've heard a lot about you too! Also, very good things. You're an inventor right? That's so cool!' He was glowing and I mentally patted my shoulder. 'So I heard your dad is an inventor too,' He said, and looked intrigued. 'Yes, he's quite good I might add,' I chuckled. Davenport laughed, and Leo wrapped his arm around me. 'Rissie, I want you to meet Mr Davenport's children,' he said. I gasped, 'that's the thing you wanted to tell me, right?' I grinned at Tasha. 'Yeah, kind of. Donald has three kids.' I smiled, and a boy and a girl walked up. 'Hi, Iris. I'm Bree and I'm 18.' The girl smiled happily and gave me a hug. 'And I'm Adam. I'm 19,' the boy said and waved hyper. I laughed and waved back. 'Hey guys, I'm Iris and I'm 17. Very nice to meet you! I'm looking forward to living with you,' I said.

Tasha pulled me close and hugged me again. 'We missed you. Now let's go!' 'Wait,' I said and stopped. 'I thought you said… three children?' Davenport nodded. 'We also have Chase from 17, but he is at… camp.' Bree looked at Davenport confused, and Adam looked at Tasha. 'I thought he was in the lab?' Bree smacked the back of his head and looked mad. She smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders. 'Adam is a bit… dumb,' she whispered in my ear. 'You have to talk a bit louder, I can't hear as good as Chase,' Adam laughed. Bree looked at me with a "do you understand what I'm saying?" look. I started laughing with her, and she linked her arm in mine. 'Good to have a girl around here. We're going to be good friends!' I nodded. 'I'll carry your bags!' Adam said. 'Be careful, they're very…' Adam swiped my bags over his shoulder, picked my suitcases in one hand one carried my last big bag with his pinkie. 'Heavy,' I finished, and I raised my eyebrows. 'He's very strong,' Mr Davenport said quickly. 'So I see,' I smiled.

'Let's go home, I'm very curious!' I said. The others looked relieved, and Leo and Bree pulled me with them. 'Thank you, Adam,' I said to Adam. He smiled huge. How was that possible with all my bags? Davenport took us to his privet jet, which he used to take us home. I was very impressed. 'This is really cool!' Tasha smiled big. 'By the way, Lissie and Rik wanted to stop by next week. Is that okay?' Tasha nodded. 'Of course! It would be very nice to see them again! Leo would like that too. Look, Adam, Bree, Iris has other siblings. Lisanne is her twin sister and Rik is her brother from 18. You'll love them!' Bree looked excited. 'How is it to have a twin sister?' I smiled, 'you tell me. We don't look the same so that's not cool. Now I still have to use the mirror!' Bree laughed. 'We're almost there!' Davenport said. I was excited, what would their house look like? 'Our house is very technical, Iris, since I'm an inventor. But you're probably used to that because of your father.' Davenport looked at me and I smiled. 'Yes, that's true! Our house probably consists out of technological things. But it's cool, Lissie, Rik and I love it,' I assured him. He smiled now. 'Our house is also quite… big,' Tasha grinned. I could live with that. 'Mom, quit the understatement. It's huge! I had to use a GPS-system to find the bathroom!' Leo's comment made me laugh, and he nudged me. 'I was almost serious, Rissie.' We stepped out of the private jet while being in a laughter, and Bree pulled me with her. 'I'll show you the house!' She led me around for a while, 'hey Bree? Are we sharing a room together?' She gave me a sad look. 'I'm sharing the basement with my brothers.' 'What, why? There are like a million rooms here!' She looked at Tasha who walked up to us. 'Because Adam, Bree and Chase tried separate rooms but they missed each other too much,' Tasha said.

Bree rolled her eyes at me and scraped her throat. 'Not true,' she denied but turned red. I smiled and stroke her back. 'No worries, I share a room with my brother and sister too.' She looked surprised, 'I thought that only we did, that's cool! Hey, you'll meet Chase once he gets u… home.' I smiled. 'Can't wait, Bree. Hey, Adam, Bree, Chase. ABC. Purpose?' She looked at bit… scared almost. 'Yes! My.. dad did that because Adam was the eldest, then I, then Chase…' We were silent for a while, when we came at my room. I was shocked! It was beautiful! 'Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful!' Bree smiled. 'Glad you feel about it that way! Aren't you going to miss your brother and sister?' I nodded and got a small lump in my throat. 'Yes, but they'll come here in a week. I've never been without them… so.' I blushed. Now it was her time to stroke my back. 'It's okay, Rissie. If I'm allowed to call you that. You'll love it here, and you won't have the time to even feel homesick!' Bree made me feel better. 'Of course you are. Good, it'll be much fun.'


	3. Chapter 3

We walked upstairs to the living room, and we found Tasha grabbing a cookbook, and Leo and Davenport play galactic tennis. 'Wow! Did you invent that?' Bree and I ran up to the couch to watch and cheer. 'Yes, you like it?' Davenport asked while hitting the air with his racquet. I nodded, then remembered that he could not see me and cheered that I liked it. I decided to use my power for a while to check where Adam was. I put my hair behind my ear and my bionic hearing was focussed on Adams voice. I heard him groan a bit, and I heard another voice count. '1045, 1046, 1047… No don't stop, Adam. Dinner is not ready yet. 1048.' I was confused, that must be Chase, I guess.

Why would the family be lying? 'Why can't I count myself?' I heard Adam ask. 'Because you can't count to more than 40. You know what, you constantly count to 40, and I'll go to the front door and come home.' The voice of, probably, Chase was gone and I heard Adam count to 40 and start over. How could he do so much exercises, 1048?! 'RISSIE!' Bree yelled and I fell of the couch. I looked up at her, 'what?!' She laughed. 'You completely spaced, girl. Where were you?' I blushed, no one was allowed to know my secret! 'Sorry, daydreaming! What did I miss?' She wanted to answer when the door opened and a boy came in. 'I'm home!' It was the same voice as there was with Adam a minute ago. I looked at him… and I felt myself blushing. He had brown hair and beautiful greenish brown eyes. His figure was lean and muscled and he had a smile to die for. All of a sudden I felt my system crashing. I got a headache and my ears hurt. What was happening? I never had that before! 'Chase, how was camp!' Tasha walked up to him and gave him a hug.

'Hey bro!' Bree and Leo yelled and I saw Chase putting hands on his ears, at the same time as I did. 'I had a great… time,' Chase was gasping for air. 'Are you alright?' Davenport asked worried, and walked up to Chase. 'Fine! Fine, really. Where is Iris?' Chase asked with an attempt to a smile, and Davenport pointed at me. I straightened my face the best I could, and I smiled at Chase. I felt something, inside. He looked at me a bit confused first but then he walked up to me, and smiled that gorgeous smile. I blushed. 'You must be Iris, I'm Chase,' he said, while giving me a hug. 'Hi Chase, I'm Iris yes. Nice to meet you. How was camp?' He blushed and looked in my eyes. I knew I was staring, and so was he, but it was like we both didn't care. I had to look away, I couldn't be in love with a total human. That would be bad. When I broke my gaze and looked around, only Bree and Leo were there, and Adam walked into the room. 'I, ohm, it's really great to be here guys,' I smiled to all of them. 'How old are you?' asked Chase. I knew I shouldn't, but I looked in his eyes again. My ears were hurting so bad! '17.' 'So am I.' He smiled again and walked on with his "bags". So fake! But I couldn't say anything. 'Camp was great!' He put down his bags, and Bree rolled her eyes at me. 'I saw you guys staring, but we need to tell you something, Iris,' she began. 'He is a NERD,' she, Adam and Leo said in unison. 'Thanks, dear family. I couldn't have said it any better.' Chase bowed and I giggled. I loved being here now already…


	4. Chapter 4

I was worried, my ears and my head were really hurting. 'Guys, I have to lie down for a while if you don't mind. This was my first time flying and I.. feel a bit jetlagged!' Bree smiled and gave me a hug. 'I'll tell you when dinner is ready!' Chase looked at me with a worried look and Adam waved happily. 'Sweet dreams!' I smiled at him and looked at Chase. I gave him a more assuring smile of "I'm fine, no worries." I had no idea why Chase and I had an instant connection, but I liked it. Although I was almost sure of it that he was the reason my system crashed. 'You want me to take you to your room?' Leo asked. 'No thanks, Leo, I'm okay. But, after dinner you and I are in for doing something fun together, okay?' Leo nodded happily and I walked up to my room. When I walked around the corner, I breathed heavily and let my pain face back. I was so much in pain, what was happening? I put my hair behind my ear and I accidently activated my bionic hearing. 'Chase, what's wrong?' I heard Bree whisper. 'I have no idea, damn it… I have a headache.' Oh no… was Chase… was Bree… would Adam? Leo wasn't… but the others? I ran upstairs and laid down on my bed. You have to be kidding me. Bree and Adam didn't make my system crash. But for some reason, Chase and I crash each other's systems. What does that mean? I locked my door and pulled out my galactic bed. I opened the little box and my enormous capsule came out. I stepped in it and fell asleep.  
'Rissie, wake up! It's dinnertime!' Bree knocked on my door and I gasped. I stepped out of my capsule quickly and opened my little box so the capsule would disappear again. I opened the door and smiled at Bree. Nobody was allowed see my capsule, what else I failed the biggest mission of my life. 'Hiya, gosh I'm hungry!' My ears had gone back to normal, and my headache was gone, but I was afraid of it returning once I saw Chase again. My stomach tingled. _Stop it!_ I thought to myself. _You met him for only two minutes. _I sighed mentally, but kept smiling to Bree. 'Well let's go then!' She cheered and linked her arm in mine. We walked downstairs while laughing because of some jokes she made, and we walked in to the living room. It was also the dining room. 'Rissieeeee!' Adam and Leo yelled happily. I giggled and waved. 'Hey guys!' I was hesitating, really bad, but I wanted too… I looked at Chase. We smiled at each other while being in the world's largest pain. 'Hi everyone, sorry I'm a bit late,' I apologized and sat between Bree and Leo. Chase and Adam sat opposite me, and Tasha and Mr Davenport sat on the heads of the table. 'That's okay Iris. Do you say grace before dinner? Or do you want to say anything?' Mr Davenport asked me. I giggled and nodded. 'Ik heb echt verrekte veel honger.' Everyone stared and me and Bree raised her eyebrows. Chase smiled and I blushed. 'We never say grace, but I'm Dutch, so…' Mr Davenport looked intrigued. 'What did you say?' 'That I'm really very, very hungry!' Everyone laughed, and started eating. 'Bon appetit,' Chase and I said in unison. We smiled at each other and quickly looked the other way, since looking in each other's eyes was killing us. 'So, Iris. Are you ready to go to school tomorrow?' Tasha looked at me and I stared at her. 'What is that?' They all stared at ME now. Iris… think. School, school… OH! Dad told me about that! It's a building where a lot of teenagers go to, to learn. 'I'm kidding guys! I'm very excited!' Phew. The others laughed real now, they thought I made a joke. Chase was looking at me a bit more suspicious though. Crap, he probably had some sort of weird mind reading power or something. Oh… If he did, he heard that.


	5. Chapter 5

'Chase, Iris. You seem to be connecting well enough. You may clean up,' Tasha smiled at us. Chase nodded and smiled. 'Sure Tasha, you've made a delicious dinner. Thank you.' When Chase walked in to the kitchen with some things, and the others walked over to the couch, Tasha pulled me close to her. 'You're welcome,' she whispered in to my ear and I laughed. 'Yeah, I saw that, miss Adler,' she grinned and walked away. 'Chase is right, Tasha. It was delicious,' and with that I gave her a kiss on her cheek. I grabbed some things and walked up to Chase in the kitchen. He was preparing soap and stuff, while I put some things in to the dishwasher. When I looked up, we were alone. Everyone was gone. 'Sneaky,' I mumbled so soft, that even my bionic hearing must have had problems with hearing that. 'It is, isn't it?' Chase snickered and I stared at him. 'How did you hear that?' I gasped. His face turned worried. 'Ehh, you must have said it louder than you thought you did, Iris.' I leaned against the sink, and looked at him. In his eyes. The pain! 'Do you feel that?' I asked him. He looked surprised now. 'Yeah, I REALLY do,' he admitted. 'You…' Was I prepared to tell him my secret after a couple of hours of knowing him, just to make sure that my guessing is right about him being bionic? Which means, Adam and Bree probably too. 'You have bionic hearing,' I said to Chase and smiled a bit when he dropped a plate. 'Ah dang it. How… how do you know?' 'Please don't tell anyone. Please, I'm actually begging you, because I could be sent away if you do. But… I'm a bionic human too.'

Chase dropped another plate. 'Jeez!' He stared at me. 'You're the one messing up my system!' We laughed softly and looked at each other. 'Why are you?' 'I don't know, Chase. I really don't know what's happening. I don't have that with Bree or Adam.' I had an idea. If I wanted to find out what his super powers were, I just had to absorb his power! I stared at him for five seconds and all of a sudden I felt my brain brighten up. Well, that's how it felt. It felt like I had more space in my head and I could do maths… WHY WAS I ABLE TO DO MATHS?! This was really Jake's department. 'Hey Chase,' I said and I started talking about the atmosphere and the moon. He looked at me, and raised his eyebrow. 'Are you mocking me for finding that interesting?' I shut off my absorb because I was creeping myself out, and I stared at the plate in my hands. Thank god, I was my normal self again. Chase had super intelligence. 'Wow, so that's how you think?' His facial expression was amused. 'Yeah, why?' He asked while handing me a plate for in the dishwasher. Our hands touched and we both blushed. We could always deny our weird connection. 'So you have super intelligence?' 'How do you know that?' I put the plate in the dishwasher and grinned. 'What do Bree and Adam have?' Chase sighed and shook his head. 'Mr Davenport is going to kill me!' 'He could never,' I smirked. Chase winked, and my stomach tingled again. Damn it, I cursed to myself. I rubbed my painful ears. 'YOU are killing me, Chase.' He nodded. 'Right back at ya, Iris.' I sighed… I told him my secret.

'What do we have to do about… us crashing each other's systems?' I put another plate in the dishwasher and felt my cell-phone vibrating a lot. 'No one may know!' I grabbed my cell, and apologized to Chase. 'Iris?' I answered. 'Iris, you probably know why I'm calling,' I heard my dad say, a bit angry. 'N..no?' Chase looked at me with raised eyebrows. 'On your first DAY you've told them about you being bionic!' I was shocked. How did he know that? 'Not all of them… And how do you know that, dad?!' 'You were supposed to tell NONE of them. Iris, I'm ordering you to come back home. Mission failed. After a couple of hours. I'm very disappointed in you. You have a chip planted in your system, that makes a bell ring in the lab once you tell someone what you are.' 'It's not like that! And that's very sneaky. I assume that the others have that too,' I hissed. How couldn't I have told Chase? We were messing up each other's systems! 'Dad… I told Chase, whom is Mr Davenport's sort of son, because,' I started, and looked in Chase his eyes. We didn't mind the pain, we kept looking. 'Because we are messing up each other's systems. I know what he is, and he knows what I am. We can't even look at each other while going through a major pain. We had to figure out why, hadn't we? After a while I have to tell them all though. I'm supposed to be in a house with them. Once Chase has to do a mission and his system is messed up, they'll find out sooner or later.' Dad was silent for a little while and then sighed. 'Good, I… Sorry, Iris. I had to ask you about it first. I'm really sorry. You're right. But you can't tell them yet, it's too early. Make it last as long as possible, until you can't hide it anymore. And indeed, the others have that chip too.'

'Dad?' I asked silently. I was still looking at Chase, and his appearance was so soft… I wanted to be close to him. AH, cut it Iris! 'Yes, honey?' 'Why is he messing up my system? And what can we do to make it stop? There are three other bionics here, and Chase is one of them. I have no problems with the others.' I heard dad hesitate. I literally heard it, he was tapping his fingers on his desk. Yeah, I used my hearing. 'You're hesitating. Spill the beans, dad.' 'Don't use your hearing on me young lady!' I giggled and Chase laughed. 'Did he hear that?' Chase and I grinned at each other. 'Well yeah. He has the same hearing as I do. Terrible, our ears are hurting like hell, dad. What's going on?!' Dad was pacing around in his lab, he was keeping something from me. 'DAD!' 'OKAY! I ehm, have made it so that when you would find your equal… Your systems would crash.' A silence of ten seconds came in as an icy wind on a cold day. 'E…Equal?' 'You can figure that out, Iris. You're that smart. By the way, Jake must be there in 5.' With that, dad hung up. 'DAMN IT! He didn't tell me how to turn it off,' I squealed and put down my phone. 'You heard everything, right?' Chase nodded and stood close to me. 'So you're my equal?' 'Not in intelligence.' We laughed. 'And I'm very intrigued by your absorbing,' He smiled. 'That's not the only thing.' I grinned, and put another plate in the dishwasher. 'You're not done with my powers either, miss Adler.' He winked and started to whistle a song.


	6. Chapter 6

I nudged him softly. 'Chase?' 'Yes?' 'Can we keep being together like this? I mean, it's hurting like hell, but I'm having a good time anyways.' He smiled at me, and grabbed my hand. 'Ahhh,' We both exclaimed and pressed our other hands on our ears. 'Nothing, can keep me away from you anymore, Iris. I don't know what it is, but I think I know what your father meant with equals…' He blushed and let go of my hand. 'What?' I asked eagerly. 'We're meant to like each other.' Now I blushed too, and looked at my hands. 'Well, you're the bionic smart one, so…' All of a sudden I heard a loud peep. I could hear it, because of my bionic hearing. It came in handy, because this was the sign that Lissie was teleporting to me. She was probably dropping of Jake first and then chase after Rik. He hated it to teleport, so he used his speed to get away from her. His disadvantage was that she teleported in front of him the whole time. They would be here in another five, I guess. 'Chase, cover your ears and close your eyes, what else you'll probably get a heart attack.' He looked at me like I was crazy, but did what I said. He was so cute… I heard a BANG. For others it would have been a bang. For Chase and I it was BANG. 'You can look and listen,' I said to Chase, and Jake stood in the living room. 'Damn, this is a nice place, Rissie!' 'JAKE!' I ran up to him and he twirled me around. 'Missed you!' 'Missed you too!' Chase walked up and looked confused. 'I gave Jake another hug. 'Oh, you guys will LOVE each other. Seriously, start talking nerd!' I chuckled when they both raised their eyebrows at me. Jake started to talk about H2O and carbon dioxide in apples and milk. Chase had quite a lot to mention, and told Jake things he didn't know about yet! 'Dude, you're awesome,' they said to each other in unison. I laughed, and made sure I absorbed their smartness for a while. 'Welcome to the world of dorks, Iris,' joked Jake. 'Thank you, fellow masters of intelligence,' I greeted amused. 'You did it again!' Chase laughed and smiled at me. I heard another peep. 'Cover your ears, close your eyes,' I said to Chase. He nodded, and followed my orders. Lissie and Rik appeared. It became a hug festival. 'Guys, this is Chase. Chase, this is my biotwin sister Lissie, my older biobro Rik from 18 and my last biobro Jake is 16.' Chase introduced and looked intrigued by our powers. Rik and Lissie seemed to be in a fight though. 'You know I hate teleporting!' Rik said to Lissie angrily. 'Yeah, but you wanted to see Rissie so you should stop being such a wuss!' 'Oh yeah? Thanks!' Rik disappeared and Lissie did too. They turned up on other places. 'You'll never catch me,' she hissed and teleported next to me. Chase gasped, he still had to get used to it. That was cute. Rik ran up, but he didn't seem to be gasping because of that. Bree or Adam must be having super speed. 'Maybe I won't, but I could always do this. "Connect to Lissie"' 'Damn it, Rik, stay out of my head I'm serious!' Rik slapped his cheek softly. Lissie slapped hers really hard. 'Wake UP,' he smirked. 'GUYS! Quit it,' I hissed and pushed them outside. 'Tasha is coming.' Jake followed quickly and Chase and I hurried back to the sink. We weren't even halfway there with finishing and we had been in the kitchen for more than an hour.

'Kids so are you rea… You got to be kidding me.' We blushed. 'We got distracted. Dad, Lissie, Rik and Jake called. Sorry, I introduced them to Chase… over the phone,' I said quickly. Chase nodded. ' Lying isn't your best ability.' Tasha shook her head, smiled a little though and walked away again. Chase and I let out relieved breaths and grinned at each other. All of a sudden I remembered something crucial. I ran up to the door, yes on a slow human pace, and yanked open the door. 'Lissie, how did you stop Nate from messing up your system?' 'I told him I loved him, and he said it back. We both meant it.' My mouth fell open, and Chase stood next to me. 'Come again?' 'We said..' 'Yeah I get it!' Lissie looked at me and laughed. 'You are SUCH a weirdo. Why do you want to know that?' I pointed at Chase, then at my head, then at my ears and made a sound of an exploding bomb. 'Hi brother in law, I'm her twin sister!' I stared at Lissie and she did some sort of eyebrow wiggle. I blushed madly, and so did Chase but he smiled at her. 'Hi, twin sister of Iris. I'm Chase.' Lissie giggled. 'I'm Lissie. Whose Iris?' I nudged her and laughed. 'He doesn't know me that long yet. I haven't had the time to explain about my extreme family.'

I looked at Chase, 'I'm Rissie. At least, that's how everyone always calls me, since Lissie's actual name is Lisanne but we call her Lissie. Lissie, Rissie… Yeah.' He smiled and stood close to me. 'That's cute,' he said. 'Awh, thanks!' Lissie smirked. I laughed at her and Chase blushed. 'Sorry.' 'By the way, Rissie. We were sent here early because Mr Morgan has created another bionic human. She's called Jelma and she's supposed to be Nate's sister.' Chase stared at Jake. 'There are more of us?' Rik nodded, 'Lissie's boyfriend Nate is also bionic. He is made by Mr Morgan, as we're made by Mr Adler, while you're made by Mr Davenport. They don't know each other. But Nate has a bionic sister now. Jelma is coming with Nate to Holland tomorrow. We have to go back, but we'll be here next week. Another by the way, don't tell anyone about your secret Rissie. Chase is the only one whose allowed to know!' I nodded. 'Yes, Rik. I thought Jake is always the one whom bossing me around.' 'You want to fight, sis?' 'Bring it.' Jake raised his eyebrows. 'I am not BOSSING AROUND, I'm just telling you what to do, since apparently you find it hard to take decisions for yourself.' 'Oh you want to fight too, little piece of arrogance?' 'Yeah, don't call my sister stupid!' Lissie jumped in and said that to our brothers. Chase came in between. 'Guys! Guys, stop! Don't fight.' We looked at Chase and I smiled. 'That's so cute, you thought that we were serious!' He looked confused and I took his hand in mine. 'AH!' We hissed and our ears were on fire. 'Sorry, my brothers, Lissie and I always fight, but we're never serious. We just like to fight. Then we're kind of training and making sure we can fight together.' Chase smiled a bit relieved. 'Okay, good.' 'Rik, I have a favour to ask…' I started. 'Fine, what do you want?' We grinned at each other. 'Can you please finish up our dishes? What else Tasha is coming back in 5 and we're still not done.' 'And what if I say no?' 'I'll connect to you and make you do it anyways.' Rik nodded. 'Solid argument. Okay, fine. Just because you're my sister and I love you. And, just because Chase is crashing your system which I find pretty funny.' I growled amused, and Rik whizzed away. Within ten seconds he was back. 'Thanks bro,' I smiled and gave him a hug. 'Anytime, I guess.'


	7. Chapter 7

'Guys, we have to leave. Dad wants us back, he's sending me a communication message to my chip. We need to make sure the lab is prepared for use when Jelma is coming tomorrow.' Jake touched his temple and looked at Rik and Lissie. They nodded. Lissie grabbed Rik and disappeared. Jake and I started laughing. 'He's so not going to like that,' we said in unison. 'He hates teleportation?' Jake nodded to Chase. 'He's no fan of the whole idea behind it. He gets dizzy because of the times you pass. I personally enjoy it quite well.' I nudged Jake. 'Dork.' 'Next week I'll fight you, Rissie.' 'In what, a maths test?' I smirked and Jake grinned. 'You know I'll absorb you. Like Kirby. I'll eat you and spit you out. Then I'll have your power until you beat the humhum out of me.' Jake chuckled. 'I could always go like this during the maths test. "Connect to Iris"' 'Whoa damn,' I mumbled and tried to grab my right hand with my left, but I was too late. I was slapping my own cheek. 'Don't make her slap herself!' Chase gasped. 'Why can you guys do that too? I thought I was the only one…' Jake stared at Chase, so I stared the other way. 'Can you break the connection? By the way, I'll get you back for that!' Jake broke the connection while smirking and giving me a hug. 'But you can do the same?' Chase nodded, and looked at Jake. 'I can't find your Wi-Fi yet,' he said, rubbing his neck. That looked so damn attractive. I knew for sure that equals meant lovers now. How else could I like someone THAT quick? Chase threw his hand in the air. I felt mine do the same and saw it hit Jake's cheek. I laughed hard and Jake did too. 'Okay, I admit, that was good. I didn't see that one coming,' he said while rubbing his cheek. 'I hope we can still be friends,' Chase said dead serious. 'Even though you beat the humhum out of me while using my sisters hand? Especially because of that we can. That's humour bro.' I heard a peep. 'Lissie is coming,' Chase and I said in unison. Lissie appeared with a BANG, gave me a hug and smiled at Chase. 'We have to go quick, dad wants us home now. We're supposed to be asleep. It's 4 in the morning. It was nice to meet you, Chase. Good to have you in our family. Don't tell anyone our secret. Especially not Leo and Tasha! See you next week, you too Rissie. Love you!' Jake gave me a hug too, gave Chase a handshake… boys thing? And looked at me quickly. 'Dude, sorry for slapping you. With your own hand. You know that this was another fake fight. Love you sis, bye Chase!' I grinned and nodded. 'I know. Sorry about slapping you with my hand too. I found it funny though.' Jake laughed, and disappeared together with Lissie. It became silent, and I looked at Chase. 'So you've met my family…' He started laughing. 'I sure did!' We sat on the couch, next to each other. After a two minute silence, I was sure of it that we were thinking about the same thing, he cleared his throat. 'Iris, about what Lissie said…' 'I know, it's way too early. Are we going to survive this pain the whole day?' 'I really like you. I know it's early for that as well, but I feel this connection I have with no one. If you noticed, I freaked out when Jake made you slap yourself. I made Bree do that last week and Leo and I were crying of laughter. I don't know why, and I hope you don't want me too, but I don't want to be apart from you. Even though all this pain. In this pace, I can't live without you by this time tomorrow. If… that already hasn't happened. It feels so weird, but at the same time so right. I want to be with you, and I really, really like you.' I blushed, but smiled huge. I nodded and hugged him. 'I have the same, Chase. It's too early for saying the three words, but you're right. With the same tempo the day has passed today, by tomorrow I can't be without you anymore. It feels right.' He kissed my cheek and pressed his forehead against mine. 'Hold on, just one more day and you'll be out of pain entirely.' I nodded and we stared at each other. I felt us leaning in and… footsteps. Tasha's, down the hall. We quickly stood up and pretended to be walking her way. 'Hey!' I said when I saw her walking around the corner. 'We were waiting for you guys!' Tasha looked a bit suspicious and putted her hands on her hips. 'Oh were you now? Just saying but you were in there for two hours. I hope you behaved.' Our mouths fell open. 'Tasha! We've talked, that's it. I promise. We know each other for just a couple of hours!' Chase nodded agreeing and Tasha smiled. 'Good, okay. Fine, yeah. Alright. Thank god. I ehm, Chase, you have school tomorrow. It's time for bed!' He groaned, and Tasha laughed. 'Iris, honey, you aren't going yet. Your school starts in a couple of days, so I was hoping that we could spend some time together. We haven't seen each other for quite a while now have we!' I nodded happily and gave her a hug. 'Family breakfast tomorrow morning, at 7, if you want,' she added, gave Chase a hug and she walked away. Leo, Bree, Adam and Mr Davenport walked up. 'Goodnight, Iris. I hope that you'll sleep well here. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to tell Tasha and I,' Mr Davenport said. 'Thank you, Mr Davenport. I'll be fine, my room is absolutely great. Thank you for letting me stay in your house. Goodnight to you too.' Bree gave me a hug, followed by Adam and Leo. 'Goodnight guys. Sorry, Leo for breaking my idea for hanging out after dinner. Tomorrow? It's a promise this time.' Leo smiled and nodded. 'Goodnight,' he said and walked up to his room. 'It's okay Iris, we find it very nice to have you staying here. Now, Chase, Adam, Bree, come with me!' Adam started laughing. 'That rhymed, Bree… Me… Hahaha!' Bree and Chase looked at each other and shook their heads while smiling. I smiled too, and nodded. 'Goodnight guys. I'll see you at breakfast. Bree, when are we having that girls movie thing?' She started glowing, and I mentally patted my shoulder again, for the second time that day. 'Tomorrow when I come home from school?' I nodded. 'Deal!' Bree and Adam wished me goodnight and walked up to the kitchen, to the door behind it. Now I knew that that door was leading to the lab. What a bunch of Lab Rats!


	8. Chapter 8

Mr Davenport wished Chase a goodnight too, and he walked away. I was left with Chase, and we turned to each other. 'Goodnight Ch…' I started, but I got cut off by a pair of lips on mine. It was hurting like hell, but it made my stomach feel so funny. What was that! And my heart started to pound, I felt light in my head… What was going on?!  
Our lips moved in sync, and I put my hand on his cheek as he put his hand on my neck. After a minute, we pulled away and he pressed his forehead against mine. We breathed heavily and laughed softly because of that. 'It was my first,' we admitted in unison. 'That was cute,' he whispered and pecked my lips. I blushed, pecked his lips once more and he pulled me in a hug. 'I'll see you at breakfast, sweet dreams.' He kissed my cheek, smiled and walked off to the basement. When the doors closed after him, I got a mega happy feeling, and I felt the urge to scream. I didn't do that though. I heard footsteps again, and I saw Tasha. 'You were so lying!' I ran up to her and hugged her. 'I wasn't, that just happened for the first time. Gosh, Tasha I'm so happy. He is so cute and handsome and smart and nice and breathe Iris breathe.' Tasha laughed and hugged me too. 'I like you two together too,' she said, kissed my cheek, and sent me to my room to sleep. I stepped in my capsule, and slept incredibly happy that night.

A couple of days later, everyone in the house knew about me and Chase being a couple. It wasn't hard to guess, we weren't exactly sneaking around. Bree, Adam and I had become best friends and they were cool with me dating Chase and being a part of the family. I made sure I spent enough time with Leo and Tasha and I tried to bond with Mr Davenport as well. I need to say, it was nice! 'So, Iris. Are you ready for your first day of school?' Mr Davenport asked. 'Ever,' Chase added so softly, it could only be heard by people with bionic hearing. Once again, people like me. I smiled because of his comment, and nodded at Mr Davenport. 'I think I am. I will probably love this school!' I finished my cereal and put my bowl in the dishwasher. Chase and I had been practising me endure the school bell. That I wouldn't freak out because of the loudness of it. There would also be a lot of people. Lissie and I did not particularly like people. We loved saving the world, saving people and stuff, but to random people we were kind of socially awkward. Chase grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. 'You'll be fine of course. We're there to help you.' He pointed at Leo, Bree, Adam and himself. 'Yeah, but I'm the only one who could actually help you,' Leo said, and got smacked against his head by Bree. 'You have a lot of classes together with me, I checked for you, you're never alone! You have three periods with me, one with Chase, two with Leo and two with Adam today.' I was relieved. But I was still not sure about how I could hold back my secret for Bree, Adam and Leo when at school. 'That's great. Thank you so much, Bree!' 'Well, we should go. So, see you later!' We all walked out, over to Adams car. He apparently had passed his test and got his driver's license. Awesome! He drove us to school and finally we arrived at this huge building. Chase winked at me and grabbed my hand. It still hurt, but we kind of got used to it. I blushed and kissed his cheek. 'Ew, go be clingy somewhere else,' Adam said. We looked at him and he started laughing. 'I have always wanted to say that. Yeah!' We laughed and walked in to the building. 'Good, first period… English. Why? I speak English?' Bree laughed and shook her head. 'It's also about literature and stuff. Boring! First class you'll have with Chase.' Chase wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple. The bell rang, and he looked at me nervously. I winked and gave the others a hug. 'Let's go, see you in an hour Bree!' Leo and Adam walked off to gym class and Bree walked off to home-decorating.

Chase and I walked up some stairs and he led me to classroom. 'This is so weird,' I admitted. He grinned and nodded. 'I remember my first day. I rolled over the ground because of the bell, Adam was ripping someone's locker door and Bree touched everyone. It was funny, but they still think we're weird.' I laughed, 'I get that.' Chase had told me what powers Bree and Adam had. Super speed and super strength. Seriously awesome. Adam also had laser eyes. Chase had super intelligence, could call up a force field, could connect to the others with his mind and there was something else. He wasn't willing to share it. We sat down, somewhere in the back so no one would notice me. This was a sacrifice for Chase, being a nerd to sit in the back. Showed me once again how much he liked me. 'I want to kiss you.' He whispered it so soft, that no one could hear it except for… yeah, you know. I'll stop bragging. 'I want to kiss you too.' My tune was just as soft. He smiled at me and the teacher begun his story. 'Before I begin with telling where we left off, so people can still make their homework very quick… We have a new student. Her name is Iris Adler. Please stand up?' I was cursing under my breath and Chase smirked. I stood up from my seat and everyone looked at me. 'Hi, I'm Iris. I transferred from the Netherlands to live with Chase's family, so I could master the English language.' The teacher smiled at me. 'Hi, Iris. I'm Mr Bowl. Nice to meet you. I'll tell you quickly where we are with our homework, and if you need anything, you can always ask me. Or Chase, he has an A+.' 'Thank you, sir.' I sat down quickly and looked at Chase. 'Dork. But you're MY dork.' He chuckled and nodded. 'Or you could just absorb my intelligence for a little while,' he whispered. I gasped softly. 'Good idea.' And that's exactly what I did.


	9. Chapter 9

A little while later, Chase had explained everything about our homework to me, a girl who sat in front of me turned around and looked at Chase and I. 'Hi, Chase. Hi Iris,' she smiled. 'Hi, Tamara,' Chase said. I looked at her, dark brown curly hair, blue eyes and a mega happy smile which made me smile. 'Hi…' I looked at Chase, then back at her. 'Tamara.' 'Well, that's my name,' she laughed. 'I just wanted to say hi, and that I find it very cool that you're from the Netherlands. Is it nice over there?'

I grinned, Tamara was nice. 'Let me tell you something, I'm glad to be in America.' She laughed again and stared at me. 'Are you serious? I would like to hear more about it!' Chase put his hand on my leg and continued working. His way of reminding me not to tell too much. 'Well, I lived in a small village. My dad is an inventor and my mother is a teacher. I have two brothers, Jake and Rik and a sister, Lisanne. Call her Lissie because I have no idea what a Lisanne is. My dad was best friends with Leo Dooley's mom, so I know them for quite a while. Eventually I got so obsessed by the American culture and the language. Translander. Born in the wrong country. Self-made word.'

We laughed softly and I continued. 'I told my dad that I wanted to go to America for a while, so here I am!' She looked astonished. 'That's amazing!' 'Yeah, your name is pronounced differently there. It's like Ta-ma-ra. Those A's are pronounced sharply.' 'That's so cool! And your name?' 'My first I is pronounced as the "y" in sorry, then the R is sharp and rolling like how a cat spins. My second I is like the "I" in particularly. The S is sharp too, so make it sound like a snake ssss. IRIS.' She laughed because of my weird pronunciation tips, and even Chase smirked at me. 'Tamara, turn around please.' Mr Bowl looked at us, and I chuckled. 'First day, wow.' 'See you in break?' 'Sure,' I said. I bend over to Chase, 'what's a break?' I whispered. He chuckled and kissed me fast and softly.

'A little time between classes when you eat, drink and chat with your friends.' My heart was still pounding from his kiss, and it had made me blush. 'Sounds cool.' 'My chances of seeing you today.' 'Awh.' We smiled at each other and this certain smile… His green eyes were sparkling, his white teeth were so white, his dark blond hair was perfect. It was so hot with that crest. Today I had convinced him to just wear a grey shirt. Normally he'd put on an open blouse on top of it, but it was 86 degrees outside. It was so warm! I liked everything on him, but just a single shirt was my favourite. He had never looked handsome (oh yeah, cause I had known him for so long already ahum five days), but I realised all of that in that couple of seconds that we were smiling at each other. 'You've never looked more beautiful than now,' he whispered on the same moment as I whispered that he had never looked more handsome than on this very moment.

We both looked amazed now and grinned. He winked and looked at his homework again. I loved looking in those beautiful green eyes. Right then I realised another thing. I was in love with him. Right on that moment, the bell rang. It caught me by surprise, but it didn't hurt me anymore. What did, was the fact that I knew that I loved Chase, but couldn't tell him yet. If he didn't feel the same… 'I'll take you to your next class, Iris. You have gym with Bree.' I nodded. We walked downstairs while talking about politics. 'Jeez, I'm shutting my absorbing off for today,' I laughed and reduced my brain to normal functioning. Lissie would have laughed at that, and would have said, "you and normal? Give me a break." And I would have agreed.

Chase smiled at my comment and when we stood in front of the gym, he pulled me closer for a quick kiss. 'I… Never mind. I have to go quickly, see you in a hour in break time.' I kissed him. 'Thank you for taking me.' 'My pleasure, baby.' With that and a wink he walked away. Damn he was so cute. 'Hey girl! Ready for gym?' I gasped and put my hand on my heart. 'Dang it, Bree! Don't sneak up on me like that!' She laughed and pulled me with her inside the gym. 'How did you get beside me so quickly?' Her face twisted of shock and I knew it. She ran out of excuses. I also knew that it was time to tell her my secret, but I wouldn't until after school. 'Never mind, let's go!' She seemed really relieved and we got dressed. On the end of the hour, I hated gym class already. 'Welcome to my personal hell,' I exclaimed when it was time for the break, and Bree and I sat together on a bench.

She laughed and nodded. 'So true. Well, okay. Your basketball skills were actually very good! Your soccer skills pretty much sucked, volleyball was good, hockey was a great disaster…' 'Yeah yeah, we get the picture I suck,' I cut her off while laughing. 'Don't worry, only guys are good at sports on this school. How was gym class on your last school?' Shit. I didn't rehearse any questions with Chase. 'Hey, Iris,' I heard. It was Tamara. SAVED BY THE TAMARA!


	10. Chapter 10

'Oh hi Tamara! Bree, this is Tamara. I met her this morning. She's in my English class. Tamara, this is Bree. She's Chase's sister!' They introduced, and Tamara said next to me. 'And, how do you pronounce her name in the Netherlands?' Tamara asked. Bree raised her eyebrows amused. 'Cheese. Bree is cheese in Dutch. Serious! You put Bree on a cracker. Well, it's written as B-R-I-E, but it's pronounced the same way.' Bree and Tamara started laughing and we immediately became good friends.

'Hey, I'm going to call you Tammie from now on. I love nicknames,' I told Tammie. Bree pouted, 'how about my name then?' 'Well, you could go by… Cheese, B, BB, Bree (Dutch pronounced with sounds like Bray) or Brè in French.' 'I guess I'll stick to Bree or B or something,' she smirked. 'Wise decision,' Tammie and I said in unison.

'Iris her nickname is Rissie,' Bree mentioned. 'Tammie and Rissie, coincidence?' I did an eyebrow wiggle. 'My twin sister is called Lissie, so yeah!' We broke down in laughter again and then Chase, Adam and Leo walked up. 'Hey baby,' Chase said and gave me a kiss. 'Hi honey.' Adam and Leo hugged me and stared at me with an amused look. 'How was gym?' I groaned and looked at Bree. 'Welcome to her personal hell. May I tell them?' 'No!' 'Okay, I will. She…' Bree wanted to tell the rest about my blunder during gym… when I jumped up and tried to talk through her. Adam grabbed me, put a hand on my mouth and got a tight hold on me. 'Go Bree.' 'She…' Bree was laughing hard and gasping for air. 'She kicked someone during soccer on a very painful place, twice. Once without a ball and the other time WITH.' They all started laughing now, and I put on my fake cranky face. 'He shouldn't have blocked my way.'

'Oh, by the way guys. This is Tamara. Tammie, this is Adam, Chase and Bree their brother, and this is Leo. Their stepbrother and as close as family to me.' We all ate something and drank while chatting, but soon enough break was over. I was about to walk off with Adam to home-decorating class when Chase pulled me back. 'I need to talk to you after school, okay?' I nodded, and gave him a kiss. 'Ahh.' All of a sudden the pain was back. And worse than ever. 'I'm going to talk to the others this afternoon. I really have to.' Chase nodded and kissed my cheek. 'I'll see you in a couple of hours.'

The ride home was unbearable. Chase and I were in so much pain that we couldn't even sit straight, and we sat as far apart as we possibly could. 'Adam, stop the car,' Chase groaned. Adam looked at him in the mirror and frowned. 'What's wrong?' 'Stop the car, please. Pull over!' 'Are you sick?' Bree asked worried. Adam stopped the car, and Chase got out. 'Bree, get out too, please?' I knew what his plan was. I would go on by car, and he would go on Bree's back. 'But guys, It's way too far to WALK home,' Leo said, a bit overdue. 'That's okay,' Chase said a bit weakly. 'Adam, drive please.' My voice sounded like I was begging. 'You guys aren't in a fight, right?' Leo asked worried. 'No, don't worry. It's just that we feel sick,' Chase said. 'Okay… guys, we'll see you at home,' Adam said. Bree got out and closed the door. Adam drove on and once in a while he would look at me worriedly. I felt myself getting better, and the headache disappeared, just like the pain in my ears. How could it be that bad today? I got a message, and grabbed my phone.

_Message from Chase. "Going on Bree's back. Told her that you're messing up my system. Didn't tell her why. She'll hear that once we get home. I don't know what's going on, this pain was way worse than it has ever been. I hope you feel better now…"_

It was hurting me how the last sentence probably broke him. I hope you feel better now we're apart from each other. _"No, I miss you like hell now." _I sighed, and put away my phone. 'Are you okay, Rissie?' Leo asked worried, while looking at me. 'I'm fine, Lion. Really, I just have to tell you guys something once we get home.' I needed to tell Chase that I loved him. It was the only way we could solve the problem…

Finally we got home, and Chase and Bree were already there, of course. The pain came back as being stung by a bee. 'Let me explain,' Bree started but I shook my head. 'Give me five minutes to talk to Chase, then you can make up an excuse that I won't buy and we'll move on!' Bree laughed guilty, 'deal.' Chase looked at me, and I think that we were about to sank to the floor because of the pain, but we ran over to my room. I locked it and walked up to him. 'Chase, remember when we said that compliment in unison this morning during English?' He nodded and grimaced. 'I realised right there and then that I am really, utterly, unconditionally in love with you. Not to stop the pain, but I am truly in love with you. I know what equals means. It means soul mate. You are mine, and I love it, because I love you and I don't want to be with anybody else than you.'

He smiled huge now and took me in his arms. 'I feel the same way, that smile also made it clear to me. I can't live without you anymore Iris, you and I belong together! I LOVE YOU,' he said, and kissed me. I kissed back, and I forgot about everything around me. We got caught up in the moment so much. We had this amazing, breath-taking make out. When we pulled away, he put his forehead against mine, and we smiled at each other. All of a sudden I jumped back. I touched his head, his hair, his hands his neck his stomach his nose his ears… no pain at all! 'Lissie is a genius,' he exclaimed and twirled me around.

We could finally be together without any pain. Finally kiss longer than 5 seconds without one of us running to the other part of the house because we couldn't take the pain. As sign of happiness, he kissed me again. It lasted for a couple of minutes, and it was making my heart pound so hard… the butterflies in my stomach we're wild. 'I love you, I love you so much,' he whispered and kissed my nose. 'I love you so much too, Chase.' 'Are you ready to go tell them?' I nodded nervously and took a deep breath. He grabbed my hand, winked at me and we walked downstairs. 'I'll go get Mr Davenport and Tasha,' Chase said when he saw that only Leo, Bree and Adam were in the living room. He walked off to his bedroom, the lab. He told me that.

Tasha just walked in to the room. 'Oh hi honey! Are you feeling some better?' She asked worried while hugging me. 'I'm fine now! I was about to explain together with Chase why we felt so bad, so if would please take a seat on the couch. You too guys.' The four of them walked up to the couch confusedly, and looked at me. 'You don't have to explain, by the way. Bree, I know what's going on.' She looked horrified. Chase walked in with Mr Davenport, and Mr D sat on the couch next to Tasha. The facial expressions of the five of them were similar. Confusion. 'Guys, we wanted to talk to you about us feeling bad, and why we have been acting a bit weird lately. Iris?' Chase began.

I couched softly to clear my throat. 'Bree, the reason why you and Chase were home earlier is because you have bionic super speed. You are a bionic human. Adam has super strength, still thank you for carrying my bags on the airport by the way, and Chase has super intelligence.' Mr D jumped up and was about to yell to Chase. 'Chase didn't tell me this, Mr D. The reason why I know this is because…' I started and then quickly said "Connect to Chase" and made him tell my story at the same time. I pointed my finger to myself, and Chase copied my action and pointed his finger at himself. 'I'm a bionic human too,' we said in unison, and I broke the connection.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank Rissa for the reviews, sweet! And if anyone else wants to review: I would be okay with that. Hihi.  
Second.. I noticed that I messed up a few names in the first two chapters, I have no idea how that happened but let me clear that up for you. Jake is Rik, Lissie and Iris their brother and Nate is Lissie's boyfriend. There you have it! Thanks again for reading the story everyone!  
Take care and have fun!**

Leo jumped up and ran up to me. 'Not true! You too?!' Tasha walked up to me and looked at me. 'Why didn't you tell me this, honey?' 'Everyone please listen. I will tell everything, slowly. Everything at once. Baby steps, it's a lot to take in. The reason why Chase knows, is because we were messing up each other's systems. We were in so much pain when we were together, that this afternoon we couldn't handle it anymore. The reason why it's over know is because we told each other that we love one another. My dad told me that we are messing up each other's systems is because we're equals. That means lovers. Soul mate etcetera.'

Chase grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I blushed but smiled back. 'Now, let me tell you something about myself. Hi, my name is Iris Naomi Adler, I'm 17 years old. I have ALWAYS been 17 years old and this height. You,' I pointed at Tasha and Leo, 'have seen illusions that my dad had created for other people. Mom giving birth, us growing up… but in fact, we've always been like I am right now. But that doesn't change who I am, since I have always been me. Second, my brothers and Lissie are the same. They are bionic too, and we have cool powers. Mine for example is absorbing. I can absorb anybody's powers and make it mine until I'm no longer in their neighbourhood or I break the connection. Second, like Chase I can connect to other bionics their Wi-Fi head. Last, I can call up a force field and I can use it to attack. I was planning on letting Jake, Rik and Lissie tell you themselves about their powers. What else it'll be a bit much for you today. I couldn't tell you this sooner, because my dad had me promise to not tell you unless you all had to know. Today was my first day of school EVER, I've never been out of the Lab at my house before for anything else than missions, or when Lissie teleported anywhere interesting and she took me with her… Like Paris or something.'

Mr D was staring at me when I said "teleporting". 'Lissie's power is teleportation, Mr D,' I smiled. 'I have to call your dad. How could he not tell me this!' Tasha exclaimed. She walked away. 'Answer their questions for me please,' I said to Chase, pointing to the others and ran after Tasha. 'Tasha, you can call me in a minute, let me explain. He wasn't certain about Rik, Jake, Lissie and I being right. Being loyal, being trustworthy. He didn't want to expose you and Leo to danger. Once he knew for sure that everything was right about us, we were four, and he said that he had become attached to us, and so were we to you. He told us that he would tell you about this someday, when we were much older. Well, the someday has come. And I'm telling you now. But I promise, that I'm still the same Iris and that I love you and Leo as you were my own family!'

Tasha pulled me in a hug. 'I love you too, honey. As long as you're safe in every mission, that's great. Can you outsmart Chase with your absorbing?' We laughed hard together and I smiled. Thank god. She went to call my dad quickly, and I walked off to the living room to answer the questions that the others had for me. 'Rissie! So you knew the whole time?' Bree exclaimed and ran up to me, in her quick speed. I laughed and nodded. All of a sudden I heard a peep. Chase and I looked at each other. 'Guys, cover your ears and close your eyes. Just do it!' They did, and Lissie, Jake, Rik and Nate appeared. 'Oh wow, this is smart,' I said to Lissie, and she laughed. 'Yeah, thanks honey.' She kissed Nate. 'You're welcome baby. Damn, Rik is a tough cookie to teleport. Hiya Rissie, we've missed you! Lissie had no one to express her inside jokes to. It was sad.' I laughed and hugged Nate. 'Missed you too bro. How is Jelma doing?'

'Fine, enjoying her powers. It's so funny, but she can't outrun me, since I just teleport in front of her the whole time. Like Lissie and Rik. It's seriously funny.' 'Stupid teleports,' Rik mumbled. Mr D looked in amazement. 'Oh guys, I would like to introduce you to Chase's family. Nate, at first, this is my boyfriend Chase.' Chase and Nate introduced, and Nate did an eyebrow wiggle. 'Finally, Rissie.' I absorbed Adam's strength for a little while and hit Nate. He flew through the room. 'Ahhh how did you do that?!' He yelled, and landed on the floor. He teleported in front of me and smirked. 'Someone here has super strength.' Adam waved. 'That would be me.' He bended to Bree and smirked. 'Saved!' Bree rolled her eyes and walked up. 'Hey guys, I'm Bree. Chase's bionic sister. I have super speed. Adam here is Chase's brother and has super strength.' Everyone introduced again.

'Lissie, teleporting.' 'Nate, teleporting and Lissie's boyfriend.' 'Jake, super intelligence, and able to connect to minds.' 'Rik, super speed and able to connect to minds.' I saw it happening. Bree looked painful. 'Turn it off, turn it off!' She yelled on the moment that Rik grabbed my arm. 'It hurts!' He moaned and grabbed his head. Lissie looked at me on the same moment I looked at her, and Chase and Nate looked at each other. They did this handshake. 'Thank god we're done with the pain,' they exclaimed. Then we realised, Bree and Rik were meant to be together. So cute!


End file.
